Love at last
by LeneGranger
Summary: When Voldemort is deafeated Hermione has to choose between two guys. Will she choose right?


_**Here is a little One-Shot of mine, which I wrote a long time ago, posted it on another site, seemed like fun to poste it here too! Hope you like it!**_

_**XXX**_

The night they defeated Voldemort was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her live. But it wasn't, because Ron and she would never get together, it would all stay a dream. She would never be able to kiss him and love him.

"Hermione, are you okay?" she turned around hoping to see Ron, but it was Victor. The guy who had always been there for her. She nodded, he walked towards her and hugged her. It felt pleasant, just what she needed. He always seemed to know exactly what to do. He took lead. He wasn't just some guy who played with her feelings, he really cared.

"Let's take you home, you're coming with me. I'll make you happy." She didn't say anything, didn't do anything she just let it happen. She didn't feel like arguing with him, she made her choice. She choose for herself.

She couldn't believe what she did. She just walked away, away from the man she thought she loved with all her heart. She felt that someone was following her. Without looking back she started to run. The dress she wore was too big and heavy to run with. She didn't know what to do or were to go. When she was far from the man she apparently didn't love she turned on the spot and vanished.

Disoriented she looked around her, without knowing were she was going she walked, and walked, and walked. Waking up out of some sort of trance she realized where she was, Hogsmeade. She stared at the castle where she once was happy, were she knew love although she didn't realized it when she had it. Tears appeared in her eyes. Without noticing someone grabbed her shoulder.

"I thought I could find you here." Shocked she turned to the man behind her.

"You? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with him?" He smiled.

"He isn't important to me, you are. I never really stopped loving you the way I did before. Now I know you feel that way too, otherwise you wouldn't just run away from your own wedding." They felt silent. Tears still running over her cheeks, they were looking at the castle and he was still holding her.

"What should I do? I'm just so confused; I don't know what I'm feeling. I just… knew I don't belong with him, but with…" She looked at the ground, she couldn't tell him, after all those years. But I have to, she knew she had to. "With you…" She said it without knowing what to expect, what to do next.

"I never knew why we didn't work out…" she heard his voice break.

"I know…" She said turning to him. "After Dumbledore died, Harry and we defeated Voldemort and we just never got together. I loved you, but I wasn't confident enough to tell you. And in 7th year I felt like moving on, I thought it would never work out. I had loved you for four years, and I felt like giving up. So I started dating Victor, that was a big mistake, and I knew that, but I didn't do anything about it. Than just after 7th year he kind of proposed. But it was really weird; he just put the ring on before even popping the question. And what did I have to do? I didn't know it anymore. But today at the wedding I realized that my heart belongs to you and that I don't have to deny it anymore. I don't want to be with Victor…but with you! I don't want to lose a moment any more… we've wasted so much time." He just looked at her. She could see he was thinking about the past, and all that has happened. She knew that she hadn't been a good friend; she wasn't there when he needed her most, when he lost a brother.

"I know how you feel; I've hated myself the past two years for not telling you how I felt when it wasn't too late. Ginny and Harry both told me several times that you liked me more than a friend and that I had to take all the chances I got. I didn't and Victor did, but I never really blamed you for anything. Because I never said anything, you had all the rights dating another guy. But Hermione, I still love you, I can't make myself stop loving you. So I wanted to tell you how I felt today, but when I saw you in that dress, I couldn't. You looked…'

"Disturbed? Sad? Lonely?...yeah, that's pretty much how I felt last two years. But what do we gain looking back to the past and hating ourselves when we can change everything and be happy? At least if that's still what you want? Ron…I love you" Ron turned Hermione in his arms, so that she was facing him.

"I love you, Hermione and my love will never fade."

Hermione walked down the aisle for the second time in her live, but this time it was different, this time she really loved the man waiting for her. She really was looking forward to the live in front of her, she loved coming home to him. Talking to him was freeing her from every worry she had. He made her feel comfortable when she was alone with him, with Victor she had felt anxious every minute of the day, hoping she wouldn't have to be alone with him. Victor had been quite mad, he had scared her, but Ron had stood up for her.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this man, Ronald Virus Weasley, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?" Hermione couldn't help from smiling.

"I do" she felt Ron relaxing.

"Do you, Ronald Virus Weasley, take this woman, Hermione Jean Granger, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?" Suddenly Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach, what if he said no?

"I do" Hermione woke up from her worries and laughed at her new husband.

"I now declare you to be husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Ron took Hermione into his arms and gave her a loving kiss. The guests stood up applauding and cheering. Everyone in the room knew they belonged together, and now it was official.


End file.
